


Song Memes

by Nekowych



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekowych/pseuds/Nekowych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put media player on shuffle, write a drabble while listening to the song.</p>
<p>Here is a couple of drabbles from when I did this meme. More to come.</p>
<p>Can also be used for prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for any mispellings this is unbeta'ed)

**Spent Years of Regret - The Incurable Tragedy**

 

  ' _Funny how this always happens,'_ he mused looking over the destroyed city,' _from planet to planet our war moves. Same result everytime. Autobots defend the dom species or planet, Decepticons will attack and plunder, and eventually the planet will be bare of all life like countless others.'_

The Prime sighed softly, his spark filled with regret, "Will it ever end?" The city ruins offered no answer.

 

**A Black Light Ending - The Incurable Tragedy**

 

It had come to this, the final battle: two titans fighting each other with all their might. Trying to rip out each others spark, opposing armies warring in aa stand still as their leaders duked it out. Who would be victorious and lead their dying race?

Standing on a hill over looking the battle, stood the very being they had begun a war over, now thought destroyed though really residing in the body of Sameul Witwicky, cried as he watched his children kill each other.

 

**What I've done - Linkin Park**

 

Sam watched silently as the war went on, Earth changing around him, though like humanity's allies he remained unchanged. He wished he hadn't, he became nothing more than an object to both armies, very few of the Autobots still considered him Sam and not as the...Allspark.

He wanted to die and be clean of his sins, be clean of causing this war, but all attempts were found out and soon he was locked away. Only to be kept company by the ghosts of the past waiting for rebirth. Looking up at the once tyrant, Sam smiled saddly...

 

**Livin' for the Minute - Poison**

 

Jazz grinned as he tore through the base in his alt mode blasting music loudly before doing a jump and transforming mid-leap landing beside Prowl. The SIC huffed, "Why must you do that?"

The sabator just grinned, "Ya never kn'w when ya'll die. So I'm living for the minute."

 

**Landing in London - 3 Doors Down**

 

Ratchet sighed softly as he looked down at the torn body of his friend, one of the few that had been in the war from the begining. The medic weeped softly as he pulled the tarp over Jazz's helm. _When would it end? How many would he outlive? How many of his friends would outlive him? When would it be him on this table waiting to be buried?_

Ratchet said a soft prayer to Primus before turning and leaving, his footsteps echoing as he left the Med Bay.

 

**Taxi Taxi - Cher**

 

Bumblebee laughed and danced with the music, beeping happily as Raf danced with him. Bulkhead chuckled as he watched his young friend dance. Prowl complained to Prime that it was a waste of time holding this party. But even he hid a smile as he watched the younglings be silly. Maybe this party wasn't too bad as long as it helped the children relax and be themselves again.

Prowl chuckled as his bondmate whisked him onto the dance floor to dance, _Not bad at all._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here by Me - 3 Doors Down**

 

"Where are you?!" I screamed out as I walked the frozen tundra looking for him, my mate, the only one who kept me sane.

I shouted his name as I beat the snow covered ice, cursing, begging, snarling, pleading for him to come back to me. _Where are you! My love, my sanity, my anchor, my spark, the only one who makes this life worth living for._

"SKYFIRE!"

 

 

**Look but You Can't Touch - Poison**

 

Hound watched him as he always did when he knew the other couldnt sense him. The mech of his dreams, the one he loved who would never love him back, so sleek, beautiful and noble. Who would never notic rifraf like him.

As he watched him across the Rec Room, Hound sighed longingly. He was tired of just looking, he wanted to touch the beautiful noble. If only he had a chance to be noticed.

 

 

**Live for Today - 3 Doors**

 

Ironhide grunted as he tore through another Decepticon before blasting one with his cannons as it jumped at him. His squad hand been ambushed on patrol and he was the last one living. He didn't know if he would live to see tomorrow. But he would take as many to the Pit with him as he could. As he blasted the helm off another nameless Con, Ironhide's only regret was that he never told Ratchet how he felt.

 

**Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park**

 

Sunstreaker smiled as he lay beside his twin watching the other sleep. The war was getting worse but he didn't care as long as he had his twin. Without Sideswipe, the world wouldn't be worth it anymore. The golden mech kissed Sideswipe's help softly in good bye before getting out of the berth to go on patrol.

The Ark shook when Sideswipe screamed running toward the Med Bay. Ratchet shook his helm when Sideswipe burst in pulling the tarp over Sunstreaker's helm.

 

**Let Me Go - 3 Doors Down**

 

Starsceam smiled up at the mech, who had grown to love him and he loved him in return. But he had a terrible secret and knew if the other ever knew he would kill him. He wouldn't blame him.

He chuckled sadly, tears gathering in his optics, "You love me..." At his love's silent nod, the scientist shook his helm, "But I can't be with you..."

The seeker offered no explaination as he turned adn left after kissing the other softly. Starscream felt his spark break, as he flew away to report to Jazz with the latest plans.

_'Cause you don't know who I am, Soundwave...'_

 

**Valentine's Day - Linkin Park**

 

_How did it come to this? When did you stop loving me? Where did we go wrong? Why must we fight each other?_

I keep asking myself these questions as I watch them lay him to rest, my once best friend, my once love, my once everything. The very mech I killed today.

_Where did we go wrong, Megatron?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

**Lost in Paradise - Evanescence**

 

Bumblebee sighed softly as he sat on a boulder outside NEST. He felt...so...so...used. He really believed the other cared about him. But had Cade just been using him? Did the Con love him at all...if ever?

No..no he didn't...cause if he had...Cade wouldn't have been fragging another mech when Bee went to see him at their meeting place...

 

**Good Love - Poison**

 

Ratchet swung his hips in time with the music, it was a band one of the children had been listening to in the Rec Room. He couldn't remember the name but whatever it was made him want to dance. So he did just that.. alone in his Med Bay of course.

Or at least he though he was alone. He was unaware of the blushing invisible Mirage, who had hidden in the Med Bay from the Twins, standing near the door.

He didn't know the medic could move like that.

 

**We All Sleep Alone - Cher**

 

Tracks laughed as he left the Rec Room waving off a comment from the others. But as soon as the door slide shut, the race car's shoulders slumped as he made his way to his room...alone like always unlike what everyone else believed. Tracks sighed as he typed  the code in and the door opened to his room.

It was a beautifully decorated roo with a large berth. With a grimace he lay down on one side gazing at the empty side with dim optics before turning over with a sigh. As the lights dimmed and he fell into recharge, the blue mech whispered, "Forever alone.."

 

**I Stand Alone - Godsmack**

 

It was a graceful dance, one of destruction and pure raw power. His comrades watched in awe as he sliced through their enemy, face stoic, cold, full of no emotion. After all these mechs had once been his comrades, once been his friends, once been his confidents. Now they were the enemy and the ones who should be his friends, confidents, his allies; sneered and shunned him. For he had once been one of their enemies. So now he stood alone against a tide of hate fighting to the death.

 

**Love Gets Me Everytime - Shania Twain**

 

He was determined nother was going to distract him from doing his job. He had just graduated from the Academy and had been picked by Prime himself to be part of his crew. So nothing was going to distract him. Not even love.

Nodding to himself, the red mech walked off the shuttle to be greeted by a tall strong handsome fire truck. _'O dear I've gone and done it,'_ he though smiling shyly up at the other, "I'm Red Alert."  
"Nice ta meet ya, Red, I'm Inferno."  
 _'I've fallen in love.~'_

 

**Need You Tonight -INXS**

 

Blaster bobbed his helm with the music as it blasted through the stereos of the Rec Room. There had been a big fiasco earlier when Wheeljack's invention had dumped Decepticons from another dimension into their base. Luckily these guys were good and peaceful unlike their counterparts. Once the hubbub died down, he and Jazz figured the best way to get to know the new mechs was a party. Which lead to now. Everyone was having a great time and talking or dancing.

"Yo," came a shout over the music causing him to blink in surprise and blinked again when he saw Soundwave's counterpart, Sir soundwave. The white mech grinned offering his servo, "Care ta dance?" Blaster chuckled taking it, "Sure."

 


End file.
